


Let's Hang Out

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Teasing, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: If Roman was going to (albeit accidentally) ignore him, then Virgil was going to ignore Roman right back. He just didn't expect the consequences that followed.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Let's Hang Out

**Author's Note:**

> It is the dear Pineapple's birthday today, so here is her birthday fic! Hope y'all enjoy this one!!

Had Virgil known what an afternoon hanging out with Roman would entail, he would’ve said no on the spot. As much progress as they had made with their friendship, Virgil was not in the mood to hear Roman belt out musical theater songs at the top of his lungs. He’d rather they just sit down and pull up a bootleg or something, but Roman was ever brimming with energy and a song in his heart or whatever the heck it was.

But that didn’t mean that after the 18th song Virgil was still going to be paying attention. He came here to hang out, not be sung aggressively at as he tried to relax in Roman’s cluttered room. Instead he lounged on Roman’s bed, far more plush than his own, having made a nest out of pillows to comfortably relax in as he scrolled aimlessly on his phone. He barely even noticed when Roman’s singing trailed off.

“Are you even paying attention?” He asked with a huff.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, not bothering to look away from the screen. “Look, I tried to keep with it, but after the 6th song when you hadn’t even said a word to me, I kinda just decided to zone out.”

Roman huffed again, flopping onto the bed and earning a glare when it jostled Virgil’s nest. “I cannot believe this! I invite you in, invite you to listen to my glorious voice, and you deign to not pay attention to me?!”

Virgil shrugged. “It was cool at first but like, I’m here to hang out.”

Roman stared. “And what is it that we were doing?”

Virgil glared back. “You ignoring me to sing.”

Roman pouted and Virgil went back to his phone, switching through apps at the speed of light because none of them captured his interest for more than a few seconds. They sat in silence for a few moments before Roman crawled closer to the edge of Virgil’s nest.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Virgil hummed, scrolling.

“Can you ever forgive me, oh dearest Stormcloud?”

Virgil scrolled.

“Virgil. Hey. Come on, I’m talking to you!”

Virgil scrolled, though there was the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips that he was desperately trying to fight down. Roman gasped theatrically, swooning into the pillows along the edge of Virgil’s nest.

“Your revenge is swift and unforgiving, I have seen the error of my ways. Let’s do something else, now, I promise it’ll be better!”

Virgil continued to ignore him.

Roman whined, poking at Virgil’s calf where it rested near his head. “Give me  _ attention _ !”

Nothing. But Roman was not to be deterred.

Roman continued poking at him, probably hoping to annoy him into stopping his new little game, but Virgil had  _ siblings _ , he was a  _ middle kid _ , it wouldn’t be that easy to crack him. He had trained for this his whole life. He sat there, stoic and unmoving as Roman jabbed his finger into Virgil’s leg. 

Except then the jabs moved up Virgil’s knee and thigh and he barely kept it together. He took in a sharp, but  _ quiet _ , breath as the finger jabbed his hip. He couldn’t stop his body’s jerk when the finger darted into his fleshy side. Roman paused.

“You good, man?”

Virgil almost,  _ almost _ , opened his mouth to answer. But he was stubborn and absolutely unwilling to lose this game, so he kept his mouth glued firmly shut and opened tumblr for the umpteenth time, hoping to find an actual distraction in it this time.

Roman hummed, taking his lack of response as him being fine, and continued poking. Unfortunately, he continued poking away at Virgil’s upper body, and he couldn’t help but jerk away at every single one, having to fight harder and harder to repress his smile and hold his building giggles at bay.

Suddenly, Roman chuckled evilly. “Oh, I know what’s going on here.”

In a mad escape attempt, Virgil chucked his phone at the beanbag across the room and tried to lunge off the bed after it. His phone made it safely to his intended sanctuary, but Virgil himself was caught by arms around his waist, pulling him back to the bed. His nest was near destroyed in the following scuffle, both boys wrestling with all their might to gain the upper hand. There was one mortifying secret that Virgil was  _ determined _ to keep to himself, but if Roman managed to pin him he wasn’t sure he would be able to.

And then Roman  _ cheated _ by squeezing at his sides, making Virgil bark out a few startled laughs and go almost limp in Roman’s arms, and he was easily pinned to the bed. Roman straddled his hips, pinned his hands under his knees, and grinned down at him like the cat that had caught the canary.

And Virgil was certainly feeling like a canary right about now.

“Let’s talk about this,” Virgil blurted, tugging at his hands. He sucked in a breath as Roman rested his hands back on Virgil’s waist.

“Oh,  _ now _ he wants to talk!” Roman said bitterly, though his bright grin contrasted with the words.

“Yup--yup, definitely want to talk! Or, uh, or you could sing again! I’d be perfectly content listening to you sing!”

Roman raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, humming thoughtfully. “Splendid idea, Virge, but I’d much rather hear  _ you _ sing.”

Virgil didn’t have time to squeeze in another protest or plea as Roman’s hands immediately dug back into his sides. Virgil tossed his head back against the pillows and laughed, not bothering to hold back anymore now that  _ one _ half of his secret was out.

Because see, Virgil would try his hardest to make it seem otherwise when it came up, but Virgil rather  _ liked _ tickling. Giving or receiving, he found it to be rather fun, but he was  _ loathe _ to admit that to any living soul. So much so that he was even using dramatic words like “loathe,” when that was more Roman’s style.

“See?” Roman said cheerfully. “We’re hanging out! I’m paying attention to you!”

“Princey!” Virgil cried out as Roman’s hands crawled up his ribs.

“Yes, Doom and Gloom? Though you’re rather the opposite right now, I suppose. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh so much!”

“Please!”

Roman’s grin sharpened. “Please what? Please… tickle you more? My pleasure!”

Virgil shrieked as the hands slithered up and buried themselves in his armpits. He couldn’t help the series of snorts that followed, unfortunately always triggered by being targeted in that sensitive spot. He felt his face go red.

Roman laughed above him. “Oh my gosh, that’s  _ adorable _ . Do you have any other fun sounds?”

“No!” Virgil lied. Well, he wasn’t sure if it was a lie. He certainly didn’t get tickled often enough to remember, he just could never forget those  _ embarrassing _ snorts, hard as he tried.

“Methinks the emo doth protest too much!”

Roman switched from wiggling fingers to scratching nails in the center of his hollows and Virgil’s thrashing renewed, snorts that had somewhat died down returning with a vengeance. Virgil shook his head and tugged on his arms, using what little slack he had to pin them to his sides as tightly as possible.

“Alright, alright,” Roman chuckled. “I’ll move on.”

Virgil prepared for the worst, assuming that “moving on” meant going for the next most obvious spot: his stomach, the  _ worst _ of them, but to his surprise, the torturing hands did not appear on his belly. No, they appeared on his thighs, squeezing and digging into the muscle without abandon. Virgil launched up into a sitting position, nearly crashing his head into Roman’s collarbone, letting out a startled cackle.

“Ooh, good spot?” Roman asked cheekily, as if Virgil would actually answer.

Just to be contrary, he did. “No!”

Roman’s tickling faltered as he laughed again, but quickly resumed. “If this isn’t a good spot, I fear for you when I  _ do _ find one!”

Roman continued to torment his legs, leaning back even further to squeeze at his kneecaps. Virgil kicked out and cursed through his giggles and swore to make Roman regret this, but he wasn’t exactly all that threatening when red-faced and laughing, dimples jumping around joyfully. Eventually, Roman granted him a break, and Virgil sucked in deep, greedy breaths, watching his hands warily as he collapsed back onto the bed.

“Tell you what,” Roman said. “You tell me where your worst spot is, and I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

Virgil stayed silent as he debated the pros and cons of the situation. Easy meant he was likely to get out of this sooner without revealing that he actually  _ desperately _ wanted it. Easy meant tummy tickles and then freedom shortly after. Easy meant having enough energy to make good on his threats  _ immediately _ .

But  _ not _ giving up the information meant Virgil would get what he’d wanted for a while, now: to be well and truly wrecked.

“Taking a while to answer there, Wiggles and Giggles,” Roman said, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. “Could it be… you  _ don’t _ want me to go easy on you?”

Virgil was too caught off guard to lie convincingly. “What?! No! What? You’re insane.”

Roman didn’t miss a beat. “Tell me your worst spot and I will go after it immediately and  _ absolutely not _ go easy on you.”

Virgil hesitated. “You don’t think it’s weird?” He asked quietly.

“Weird?! Of course not! This may just be the cutest thing in the world!”

Virgil’s mouth twisted as he blushed and looked away, but he relented. “Stomach.”

Roman’s hands were immediately pushing up his shirt, rubbing against his stomach. “Aww, someone has a ticklish little tummy?”

Virgil squirmed. “Shut up.”

Roman grinned. “Why, does it make it worse?”

“Shut up!”

Roman shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Then he took a huge breath, attached his lips to Virgil’s stomach, and blew. The raspberry echoed through the room, but was quickly drowned out by the sound of Virgil’s screaming cackles. He thrashed so hard that he finally got his arms free, clutching desperately at Roman’s shoulders as another strong raspberry was placed on his belly.

“Roman!” He practically screamed at the third.

“What?” Roman asked. “I thought you wanted me to shut up!”

“Plea--” His cry was cut off by a new wave of laughter as a fourth and final raspberry vibrated through his stomach.

Roman wasn’t finished, though, clearly, as his hands came up to knead at the sensitive skin. His laughter got more frantic and wheezing the closer Roman got to his belly button, and he was torn between wanting Roman to notice and wishing he never would. Apparently, though, the universe was out to embarrass Virgil as much as possible, because Roman  _ noticed _ .

“What do we have here? A little button demanding to be pressed?”

“No!!” Virgil said, you know, like a liar.

“I think that’s a fake no,” Roman said, “so I think I’ll press this button.”

Virgil  _ did _ scream when Roman’s finger dug into the little divot. It wiggled and scratched and vibrated into the horribly sensitive place until Virgil thought he would go absolutely mad with how badly it tickled. As much fun as he was having, though, Virgil was quickly running out of stamina and breath. He slapped lightly at Roman’s shoulder.

Roman understood, pulling back immediately and rolling off Virgil. Virgil curled in on himself, still laughing for long minutes after the tickling actually stopped. When he’d finally calmed down, Virgil sat up and ran a hand through his destroyed hair, surveying the mess they had made of the bed.

“You have to help me rebuild the nest.”

Roman laughed. “I would love nothing more. Wanna watch movies on my laptop, after?”

Virgil shrugged, only half listening, fully focused on recreating his perfect pillow nest and napping through the rest of the afternoon. “Sure.”

Roman started gathering the pillows that had been kicked to the floor. “Look at us! Bonding, learning new things about each other, building nests because one of us is a weird bird-cat hybrid… Quite a successful hang-out if I do say so myself!”

Virgil chucked a pillow at his head with a grin.

The nest was reconstructed in record time and Virgil immediately burrowed into it with three newly stolen blankets, watching from his cocoon as Roman pulled up Disney Plus on his laptop and clicked play on the first thing to show up. They were  _ both _ asleep within minutes.

Quite the successful hang-out indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, they always make my day, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
